Love At First Byte
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: Data receives and activates his emotion chip, making Lisa the happiest girl on the Enterprise.


**THIS STORY IS MARY SUE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Author's** **Notes: While on a HUGE _Star Trek_ kick, I decided to write out when AL and Data first fall in love. Dialogue and such taken from _Star Trek Generations_. You know, up until his reaction to AL. :) This story is longer than it should've been (really should've ended at "About time!", but I was having too much fun ). Kinsellan flits are the creation of Jessica Dragontamer****.**

Lisa, Geordi and Data were sitting around the table in Data's quarters, the android still troubled over what had happened during Worf's promotion ceremony. Geordi was regarding him with some concern as Spot leapt up onto the table, meowing for attention. Lisa's dragon-like Kinsellan flit, Rising Fog/Jamie, was perched on the couch, preening his scales.

"Data," Geordi asked, "whatever possessed you to push her in the water in the first place?"

"I was attempting to…get into the spirit of things," he replied as the feline moved over towards him. "I thought it would be amusing." He put his hands on the cat. "Spot…" He set her down on the floor as she mewed in protest. "Is she still angry?"

"I'd stay out of Sickbay for a couple of days if I were you."

Data stood and Lisa followed him with her eyes. When she saw him open a portion of the bulkhead to reveal a chip suspended in a glass and metal framework, she said, standing next to him, "Data, you're not actually thinking about using that thing, are you?"

Geordi looked up and came to stand beside the pair of them. Jamie perked his head up to watch the proceedings.

"I have considered it for many months," Data said softly, "and in light of my recent episode with Dr. Crusher, now may be the appropriate time."

"I thought you were worried about it overloading your neural net." Geordi said.

"That is true. However, I believe my…growth as an artificial life form has reached an impasse. For thirty-four years, I have endeavored to become more human…to grow beyond my original programming. Still, I am unable to grasp such a basic concept as humor. This emotion chip…may be the only answer." He plucked the chip out of its frame and held it out to his friend. At Geordi's slight sigh and hesitation, he whispered, "Geordi…"

Geordi and Lisa exchanged a look. "All right," he relented, taking the chip and following Data as he sat at his desk. Removing the top portion of Data's head to reveal the circuitry within, he said, "Listen, at the first sign of trouble, I'm going to deactivate it. Agreed?"

Data nodded, spinning the chair so he faced away from Geordi. "Agreed."

Lisa hedged a moment, then knelt at Data's side and took his hand. Both the android and human with her gave her an odd look. Even Spot and Jamie looked at her weird. "Hey," she defended, "if Data's getting emotions, I want to be nearby."

Data shut his eyes as Geordi installed the chip. Lisa held her breath, wings quivering. Maybe, just _maybe_, if that thing worked, he would finally be able to return the affection she'd felt for him for seven years.

Geordi had the chip set up within a few minutes and he replaced the head panel. "Okay…" he said. "It's in." He came around the front.

Slowly, Data opened his eyes and the first person he saw was Lisa. Was it her imagination, or did he let out a very, very quiet gasp as soon as he saw her?

"I believe…Lisa's presence…has produced an emotional response…" he said slowly.

"Already?" Geordi asked. "What are you feeling?"

The android canted his head, analyzing the new pathways. "I am uncertain…" he said. "Because I have had little experience with emotion, I am unable to…articulate the sensation…"

"Take your time." Lisa told him. She, of course, could feel the emotion quite clearly, as could Jamie. He was attracted to her and it took every ounce of her will to not jump him right then and there.

He glanced down at her hand entwined in his, covering it with his other hand. Lisa made a small smile, squeezing his hand gently. He raised his eyes up and locked them with hers. In her mind, even though he couldn't hear her, she urged, _Come on, Data_…_delve into those databanks of yours and figure it out_…

_Do not push him, Lisa._ Jamie warned her telepathically. Data couldn't hear him, either.

He was right. Above all else, she didn't want to give him any ideas. If it was going to happen, it had to happen naturally. It wasn't easy for her to hold back, however.

Geordi watched with interest as Data brought one hand up and caressed Lisa's face, touching her hair. Her skin tingled at the contact.

_Looks like Lisa's gonna get her wish,_ thought Geordi, projecting, Lisa's telepathy picking it up. He knew how much she liked Data. Hell, the whole ship knew.

It made her grin and think, _Damned straight!_ Unable to control herself any longer, she pulled Data close and kissed him. Remarkably, he returned the gesture.

She wasn't expecting them to become linked – it wouldn't work with an artificial life form – however, _something_ happened. If she had to describe it, she'd say that her perceptions of his new emotions had doubled, much like it did when she became linked to her previous romantic involvements.

Thankfully, Geordi knew when it was his cue to leave. "I'll see you two later," he said as he made a discreet exit. Spot, also, ran off. Even Jamie went into the other room to leave them alone.

Somewhere, the comment registered with the both of them, but they were too involved with each other to notice much.

The kiss seemed to last longer than it really did. When it broke, Data said in a hushed voice, "Lisa…this emotion…it is remarkable…it is…so powerful…"

"What emotion is that, Data?" she asked. She had to hear him say it.

"I believe it is called…'love'." He paused, considered the words, then amended, "I love you, Lisa."

A supernova couldn't have been brighter than the smile that split her face. "About time!" was all she could say before she kissed him again.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," said Lisa afterward.

"Seven years, three months, fourteen days – "

She stopped him by placing one hand on his lips. "Okay, so you have _every_ idea," she said with a smile.

"That is how long it has been since you told me you were in love with me."

"At last…a boyfriend who will never forget special dates." Data tilted his head, puzzled. Lisa simply laughed and hugged him.

"You appear to make frequent use of tactile contact to demonstrate affection," he observed. "Does it alter your perception of me?"

She thought a moment. "For me, and for a lot of humanoids, touching has a way of connecting you to someone or something. It's an intimate way of…you know, connecting." She really didn't have any better description. "But…" She took his hand and grinned. "You did some touching yourself once that chip was activated. Emulating the behavior of humans?"

"Of course."

That only made her grin more. "Well, I think it's time to put that emotion chip of yours through its paces."

_The End_

**Trivia and In-Jokes: How long Lisa's been waiting, if I've hopefully calculated right, would coincide with the release date of the first episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. If not, it's still a very long time. ****Data's observation about tactile contact was taken from _Star Trek: First Contact_, when Picard (and, in the end, Data also) was absently stroking the _Phoenix_.**


End file.
